


Squall

by torri_jirou



Category: D'espairsRay
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fantastic, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: - Последний. - Зеро вытащил нож из тела мертвого волка и вытер о шкуру.Хизуми потушил факел в луже крови, устало вытер лоб. Его мутило от запаха крови и паленой шерсти. Карю присел на большой валун, обтер руки о камень. Тсукаса оторвал от рубашки полосу, чтобы затянуть рану на предплечье - на него бросилось сразу два волка, и он пропустил удар прежде, чем Карю пришел на помощь.





	Squall

**Author's Note:**

> фанфик написан по вселенной видеоклипа "Squall"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QphBkXcpRXw
> 
> Перевод песни - CeiFei

— Последний. — Зеро вытащил нож из тела мертвого волка и вытер о шкуру.  
Хизуми, потушив факел в луже крови, устало вытер лоб. Его мутило от запаха крови и паленой шерсти. Карю, присев на большой валун, обтер об него руки. Тсукаса оторвал от рубашки полосу, чтобы затянуть рану на предплечье — на него бросились сразу два волка, и он пропустил удар прежде, чем Карю пришел на помощь. Хизуми огляделся: вся стая — девять тел — лежала на камнях. Один из зверей вдруг дернулся и забился в судорогах — Зеро добил его камнем.  
Тсукаса перевязал руку и распорядился:  
— Надо оттащить их подальше, а то провоняют тут все.  
Не обращая внимания на рану, он схватил за задние лапы тело вожака, громадного зверя, больше похожего на кабана, чем на волка, и кивнул Карю:  
— Помоги.  
Вдвоем они потащили волка к обрыву. Хизуми поволок сразу двух, ухватив их за задние лапы. Зеро, не спеша, потащил одного за хвост: ему больше нравилось драться, чем таскать тяжести. В два захода они сбросили всех волков вниз. Несколько тел остались лежать на камнях, но большинство унесла река.  
Неподвижный воздух давил духотой, вызывал тревогу. Солнце размазалось в мареве белесым пятном, а со стороны леса ползла темная пелена, быстро затягивала серое небо.  
Они молча подобрали рюкзаки и заторопились к зданию. Входные двери были не заперты, но левая створка покосилась и осела, оставив узкую щель. Волкам этого хватало, люди пройти не могли. Зеро дернул за ручку, упершись ногой в стену, но старое дерево хрустнуло, осыпавшись бурой трухой, и ручка выломалась с куском дерева на ржавом гвозде. Тсукаса посмотрел по сторонам. Шагах в десяти от дверей валялись бетонные обломки с торчащими прутьями арматуры — то, что осталось от разрушенного третьего этажа. Вдвоем с Хизуми они выломали прут и с его помощью расширили проход так, чтобы можно было пролезть внутрь. Залезая последним, Хизуми снова огляделся: сизая пелена уже закрыла полнеба и в полном безветрии надвигалась на реку.  
Внутри пахло псиной, под ногами хрустела осыпавшаяся штукатурка и мелкий щебень.  
— Могли остаться суки со щенками, надо все осмотреть, — сказал Тсукаса.  
Ночью пошел дождь.  
***  
Карю достал из свертка кусок вяленого мяса и, разделив его на четыре части, протянул по куску Зеро и Тсукасе, один кинул Хизуми, который сидел вдали от костра. Тот на лету поймал свою долю и начал вертеть в руках, разглядывая со всех сторон.  
— Сильно зажрался, я смотрю, — сказал ему Карю. — Мясо нормальное. Если есть не хочешь — отдай кому-нибудь.  
— Зря мы тут остались, — проворчал Хизуми. — До города оставалось всего четыре дня ходу, а мы тут уже неделю сидим и можем еще на два месяца застрять.  
— Тебе одной руки мало, хочешь язвами пойти и облысеть? — с издевкой спросил его Тсукаса.  
— Сто раз говорил, что рука у меня такая, потому что я в детстве ее в огонь сунул, и дождь тут ни при чем. Да и вообще, сказки все это, что они ядовитые. Моя бабка под дождями ходила и ничего, не облезла и язвами не покрылась...  
— Твоя бабка, — перебил его Карю, — была чокнутой. Даже дети знают, что боги любят безумцев, потому что те их веселят.  
— Боги... — фыркнул Хизуми.  
— Чего тебе здесь не сидится? — спросил его Зеро. — Крыша над головой есть, еды нам должно хватить, даже воду нашли чистую. Если что, можно еще ящериц ловить.  
— И старой мебели тут навалом, без огня не останемся, — добавил Карю.  
— Вот именно. По мне, так ничего больше не надо, — подвел итог Зеро. — Главное, что Шигеру со своей бандой нас здесь не найдет.  
Хизуми промолчал.  
***  
Невнятного цвета тряпка, бывшая когда-то занавеской, набухла влагой и сочилась тяжелыми, редкими каплями. Хизуми смотрел, как водяная пыль оседает на осколке стекла. Серая тоска и сырость одинаковых дней рождала желание совершить что-то дикое. Например, подставить ладони под бегущие капли, набрать полную пригоршню воды и плеснуть в лицо. Говорил же он, что не верит...  
Слабый солнечный луч на несколько секунд прорвался сквозь тучи и, прорезав дождливую серость, упал на камни светлым пятном и потух. А пятно осталось. Оно медленно двигалось по каменистому склону в сторону реки. Хизуми пригляделся и с изумлением, почти испугом увидел девическую фигуру в светлом платье.  
Такого просто не могло быть! Не могло быть и все. Даже если существовали где-то безумцы, подобно его бабке разгуливающие в дождь, до ближайшего жилья четыре дня ходу по скалистым лесам. Хизуми зажмурился так, что векам стало больно и перед глазами заметались синие пятна. Потом открыл глаза — на склоне никого не было. Не было, ровно до того момента, пока белая фигурка вновь не появилась из-за одноэтажного строения на краю склона. Теперь Хизуми видел девушку еще отчетливее: длинные темные волосы, облепившее тело мокрое белое платье, сплетенные пальцы сложенных в молитвенном жесте рук. Она легко перескакивала с камня на камень и вдруг остановилась. Повернувшись в сторону Хизуми, она потянулась к нему руками...  
***  
Хизуми чуть не свернул шею на лестнице, оступившись в попытке перескочить через три ступеньки сразу.  
— Там... Там человек... — прохрипел он, добежав до их логова.  
Карю кинул кости и щелкнул языком с досады — выпала двойка. Тсукаса радостно потер руки, потом поднял голову:  
— Что?  
— Где? — спросил Зеро.  
Хизуми махнул рукой в сторону разбитого окна, он все никак не мог отдышаться и высказать свои мысли внятно.  
Карю усмехнулся, а Зеро и Тсукаса подбежали к окну.  
— Никого нет. Ты хорошо видел? Он вооружен? Точно один? — Тсукаса сыпал вопросами.  
— Там была девушка.  
— Тьфу, я уже испугался, — Тсукаса вернулся на свое место, собрал кости в стаканчик. — Чья сейчас очередь?  
Зеро все еще стоял у окна, но смотрел на Хизуми с насмешкой.  
— Говорю вам, там была девушка. На склоне... У нее длинные волосы и туфельки. И... И платье у нее белое!  
— Белое? — переспросил Карю. — Постой, постой... Что, такое же белое как Мертвые Солончаки?  
— Или белое как бельмо Кривого Мо? — подхватил Зеро, возвращаясь на свое место.  
— Или белое как твоя горячка? — присоединился к насмешкам Тсукаса.  
— Да пошли вы... — огрызнулся Хизуми. Он отошел к окну, спиной чувствуя насмешливые взгляды. Нереальность увиденного начала доходить до него, но признавать ошибку все же не хотелось.  
— Меньше в одиночестве бродить надо, а то и не такое привидится, — сказал Тсукаса. — Придумал тоже, белое платье...  
— Эх, а я бы сейчас от девчонки не отказался, — мечтательно протянул Зеро и даже облизнулся от предвкушения.  
— Ты уже от одной не отказался, и пришлось из города драпать, а теперь мы все здесь торчим, — зло сказал Хизуми.  
— Заткнись! Кто же знал, что та дура с главным бандитом города тискается. Когда она меня к себе под лестницу зазывала, об этом сказать забыла. А когда нас Шигеру застукал - начала вопить, что это я к ней приставал. И вообще, я вас с собой не тащил, и дорог избегать тоже не я придумал.  
— Ну конечно, она сама тебя заманила, а ты упирался изо всех сил, — съязвил Карю.  
— Завидуешь, что меня девчонки больше любят? — в тон ему ответил Зеро.  
— Было бы чему завидовать, — фыркнул Карю.  
— Точно, ты же у нас не по этой части, девчонками не интересуешься, тебе и тут не скуч...  
Договорить Зеро не успел, Карю прыгнул и схватил его за горло. Через секунду вместо двух человек на полу комнаты рычал и плевался кровью несуразный монстр с восемью конечностями. Тсукаса встал у костра, чтобы кто-нибудь не закатился в огонь. Негласные правила запрещали встревать в драку. Хизуми повернулся, с невольным интересом наблюдая за схваткой.  
Скука долгих дней взаперти выплескивалась злобными ударами наугад, пинками, сиплыми ругательствами. Карю еле вывернулся из удушающего захвата, ударил Зеро под дых и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Прежде чем он успел распрямиться, Зеро в прыжке обхватил его за пояс и впечатал в стену. Затрещало ломающееся дерево, и они оба провалились через скрытую дверь в какое-то помещение. По комнате поплыл металлический гул.  
— Ну, все, хватит, — Тсукаса за шиворот поднял Зеро на ноги.  
Отряхиваясь от деревянных обломков, из пролома вылез Карю, перевернулся на четвереньки и снова нырнул внутрь.  
— Эй, ты чего?  
Карю выбрался, теперь он тащил за ручку большой черный сундук непонятной формы.  
— Это оно звенело? — спросил Хизуми.  
Карю не ответил. Отряхнув сундук от пыли, он стал поворачивать его в разные стороны... Ржавые замки не открывались, но их оказалось легко подцепить ножом и выломать. Внутри футляра...

Они никогда не видели ничего подобного. Деревянный овал, плавно сжатый посередине, мягко блестел, словно смазанный черным маслом. Отверстие в центре было идеально круглой формы. Длинная ручка заканчивалась утолщением с шестью растопыренными зубцами. И от каждого зубца к основанию овала тянулись железные нити разной толщины.  
Карю взял вещь в руки и осторожно потряс — послышалось тихое гудение и звон. Он тронул крайнюю нить, и она низко загудела. Задел пальцем другую — звук получился более высокий и мелодичный. Самая тонкая - зазвенела как птица, которую доводилось услышать редким счастливцам и никому не удавалось увидеть.  
— Вот это да... — прошептал Тсукаса.  
Карю сел, положил загадочный инструмент на колени и стал вразнобой трогать железные нити.  
— Хрень какая-то, — Зеро сплюнул и вышел из комнаты. Но Хизуми с его места было видно, что он остановился, как только Карю снова прикоснулся к странному инструменту, и стал слушать.  
Тсукаса сел рядом с Карю, не отрывая жадного взгляда от его рук, извлекающих будоражащие, странные звуки. Хизуми тоже внимательно слушал, и ему вдруг показалось, что эти звуки перекликаются с перестуком капель по карнизу, журчанием воды и странными словами, которые взялись в его голове непонятно откуда:

Меняются сезоны  
И моя память раскрывается как цветы,  
Омытые тёплым дождём.

Карю назвал инструмент "Гитар" и не выпускал ее из рук, даже спал в обнимку с футляром. А днем практически непрерывно играл. Он нашел положение, в котором ему было удобнее всего держать свою Гитар в руках, и придумал прижимать задетую нить пальцем, тогда она звучала по-другому. И с каждым разом звуки получались все красивее. Тсукаса постоянно сидел рядом, слушал и иногда начинал насвистывать, щелкать пальцами в такт или стучать по железному котелку, в котором они кипятили воду. Потом он выстругал ножом из дерева две тонкие палки и стал стучать ими: так у него не уставали руки, и получался более глубокий звук.  
Зеро пропадал два дня, а когда вернулся, не глядя на Карю, сказал:  
— Я не думаю так, как тогда сказал.  
Карю перестал играть, поднял голову, а потом молча протянул Зеро свой инструмент. Тот взял ее так бережно, как будто это была чашка с последним глотком воды в мире, а сам он стоял на узкой доске между крышами высоких домов. Нежно погладил деревянное основание, тронул по очереди каждую нить, подражая Карю, прижал их наверху рукой и вдруг сказал:  
— Вот эта... эта... нить, эта... струна... она неправильно звучит, ты слышишь?  
— Третья? — спросил Карю.  
Зеро кивнул, он поглядел внимательно на струны, на то, как они крепились к длинной ручке, и вдруг, прежде чем Карю успел подскочить к нему, подкрутил один из рычажков и снова тронул струны. Третья зазвенела неуловимо иначе.  
— Еще раз так сделаешь — убью! — Карю отобрал Гитар, сел на место, но подумал немного и сам подкрутил рычажок третьей струны.  
Через несколько попыток, услышав ее звук, Зеро улыбнулся, а Карю тихо сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Теперь отправляясь бродить в одиночестве, Хизуми не уходил далеко. Звенящие звуки держали его на невидимой привязи. Как только он переставал слышать, сразу шел обратно. Слова, которые он услышал в воздухе в тот день, постоянно крутились у него в голове. К ним прибавлялись новые, такие же непонятные и странные.

Зеро снова пропал. Он возвращался только на ночь, ничего не рассказывал, не отвечал на вопросы, а утром брал запас еды и исчезал на весь день. К полудню восьмого дня вернулся и встал на пороге, спрятав что-то за спиной.  
Никто не сказал ни слова, все молча смотрели, как он садится на свое место и разворачивает черный сверток. Зеро обвел всех взглядом, готовый встретить кулаками любую насмешку. Его Гитар была не так изящна, более угловатых форм и длиннее. Струн на ней поместилось только пять, и сделаны они были из жил. Но это была настоящая Гитар, и Зеро сделал ее сам.  
Карю кивнул одобрительно, и Зеро тронул струны. Звук его инструмента был низкий, густой и тягучий. Карю улыбнулся и вступил следом. Два голоса неведомых существ перекликались, соревновались, дополняли друг друга. Тсукаса застучал по деревянному ящику и железной перекладине сиденья.  
Хизуми слушал звуки, которые сначала были неровными и больными, как обломок кирпича или хромая птица, но постепенно превращались во что-то стройное, разрозненные звоны, гудение и стук становились одним — красивым, мощным рассказом. И те слова, что он повторял про себя, когда бродил в одиночестве по пустынным серым коридорам, рванулись наружу.

Если я закрою глаза, ты улыбнёшься,  
И моё сердце переполнится чувствами.

"Прощай"... капли дождя падают на меня, и я исчезаю  
Ты успокоила мою бесконечную печаль.

Я тону в темноте, но не могу утонуть полностью.  
Я дышу глубоко, утопая и утопая во тьме.

Дождь не заканчивается... всё бесполезно.  
Но я иду вперёд, ищу в себе силы.

Больно, но мои метущиеся мысли ищут тебя.  
Я не забуду уже, этот нежный голос, который согревает меня.

Блестящие капли падают, нежно касаясь.  
Они способны излечить даже мёртвую землю.  
Мои чувства смешиваются с дождём и исчезают.

Прощай... в будущем — тебя нет здесь.  
Но я не забуду, чудо встречи с тобой.

Звон металлической струны еще тревожил воздух, а Хизуми уже принял решение. Он встал, бросив короткое: "Идем". Перекошенные двери хрустнули от одного удара и выпали, подняв множество водяных брызг. Хизуми шел, оскальзываясь на мокрых камнях туда, где на каменистый склон упал однажды солнечный луч. Он не оглядывался назад. Он знал, что Карю, Тсукаса и Зеро сейчас идут вслед за ним. И тогда он запел вновь...  
Дождь намочил их волосы, промочил их одежду, холодные капли падали на лицо, пробирались за шиворот, но они больше не боялись. Ни ядовитые дожди, ни стаи диких волков, ни банды Шигеру - никто и ничто больше не мог их напугать, заставить бежать и прятаться. Сейчас Хизуми чувствовал, что он... нет, что они — сильнее всех испытаний и бед, которые выпадали и еще выпадут на их долю. Теперь у них есть сила, позволяющая преодолеть уныние, слабость, горе и страх.  
И когда они закончили играть, когда Карю в последний раз ударил по струнам, все четверо, теперь не только Хизуми, увидели девушку идущую им навстречу. С длинными темными волосами, в легких туфельках и платье, белом, как облака в чистом небе.


End file.
